The Dance I Didn't Go To
by Why.ess.emm
Summary: I redid it! yay! Rika and Ryo all the way! other pairings TakatoJeri


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon **

Rika's POV

I can't take it anymore! Everyone's got a date but me! What's wrong with me?! My gods! Even Henry has someone to go with! The school dance is tomorrow! Jeri's going with Takato and since they've become an item, we don't go to dances together anymore! How unfair! I 'm now 15 and the only date I've ever been on was with my cousin Earl! And that's because he felt sorry for me and then the bastard ditched me at the store!

I heard light-soft footsteps stumbling after me. I immediately knew who it was. The only person I allowed to walk home with me. "Hey Jeri." I stated after the orange-red head trotted next to me.

"Rika! do you have a date for the dance yet?!" Jeri always knew exactly when to get on my bad side. "Well do you?" She grinned and stood in front of me.

I balled up my fist and mentally slapped Jeri. "Why yes I do! That's why I'm trying to get away from you. That's why I'm walking frustrated getting very angry at you!" I pasted a fake smile on my face and continued walking leaving Jeri behind a little dumbfounded.

Jeri started after me," Well that's great! Who is it?!".

Was Jeri that dump? She has to be kidding. I rested both of my hands on Jeri's weak shoulders. " Jeri, did you even hear a word I said?",she nodded.

"You said you got a date!"

"Jeri I was being sarcastic. I don't have a date! And I know everyone has a date in school!" The Tamers just recently went to high school that had only about 100 high schoolers in one section of the school. I begged (something I don't do everyday) my mother to have e transferred to a public high school so I could be with the rest of the tamers. That meant I had to get up extra early because the school was on the other side of town.

Jeri shrugged and held my hands in hers. " Well the hottie Tommy Hujaku is available! I heard he's been crushing on you!"

I sighed. " Jeri you know I don't want to go out with him."

A mischievous glint sparkled in Jeri's eyes. She squeezed my hands. " Rika. You don't need dances to find love." Without another word Jeri skipped off as if she said nothing at all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

THAT NIGHT Jeri's POV

I hope Rika enjoys the surprise I'm bringing back to her! She hasn't been able to concentrate on another guy since he left! But will he make it to the dance?

Rika's POV

What is Jeri up to? And what does she mean by 'You don't need dances to find love'? The hell you do! A knock came upon the door.

"Rika honey I got a new dress for you. You can wear it for your dance!," Rika's mother yelled excitedly through the paper door.

Rika sighed. She didn't want to disappoint her mother by not wearing the dress. They've really grown close since Rika came back from the digital word.

Besides I won't be going to that dance anyway.

"Coming mom!"

I gasped when I saw myself in the dress. I didn't know chest grown so big. I started to blush. My mother started to cry, babbling about how beautiful I looked. The dress was sky blue and sparkled. To other people it might have looked like it was too tight and that it was uncomfortable. But really it wasn't tight and it was very comfortable.

My mom put her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder. " Your date is going to love you." I couldn't tell her the truth. All week she's been telling me the story of her first dance. She wanted me to have as much fun as she did. So I just nodded.

"I'm walking to the dance tomorrow."

"But why?"

I turned around and lied," Because I want every person I walk by to be stunned by my beauty."

My mom hugged me tightly and sobbed on my shoulder.

THAT NIGHT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I fell asleep as soon as I worked my way out of the dress. I dreamt about seeing my digimon again. I also dreamt about him. Ryo. I miss so much. His flirtatious ways and the things he say. Ryo.IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

THE DAY OF THE DANCE!!!

That night my stomach was all knots. The dress looked beautiful but my face was twisted in worry. I said goodnight to my mom and grand mom and started down the street. Instead of going with my original plan of going to the playground I went to the dance. I spotted Jeri, Takato, Henry, and Leena his date. I was going to run towards them but someone grabbed my hand, swiftly tied a blindfold over my eyes and carried me away.

Didn't anybody see this?! Ohhh a lot of people are going to feel my wrath once I'm out of this ridicules situation. I would've screamed but I was too preoccupied thinking. A smell of manly body odor greeted my nose. This scent was familiar, but who did it belong to? 

The person put something in my mouth and put me down. As soon as I was standing I pulled the blindfold off, spat the sock out my mouth and was ready to kick some ass! But what or rather who I saw stopped me. My body started to tremble. Tears sprang to my eyes. My body went numb. Ryo!! It was Ryo!!

"Well I don't get no welcome back or anything?"

Tears started to stream down my cheeks unchecked. Ryo pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled away from me.

He lifted my chin up so I looked straight into his eyes. He wiped the tears away and smiled. The next thing I knew his lips were covering mine. I pulled him into me tighter and gently let his tongue enter my mouth after long anticipation.

There was a slight rustle in the bushes. Ryo pulled away from me reluctantly and looked towards the bushes.

"You can come out now!" As soon as he yelled that four people came out. I knew them very well.

"Jeri, Takato, Henry, Leena!"

2 HOURS LATER

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After getting rid of the four loonies Ryo and I talked. It was 11:30pm so I told him I had to go home. He walked me home and he told me that he was going to be here for only a few weeks. I told him that as long as he was here even for only that short time that I would enjoy the time he was here.

AT my gate we kissed forever in my mind. I said goodnight and walked in the house. My mom eagerly greeted me at the door.

" So how was the dance?!"

I smiled thinking about tonight.

"It was perfect."

I ran upstairs.

"I will have to thank Jeri tomorrow."

Jeri was right. You don't need dances to find love.

Owari

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
